Not Your Typical McKirk Story
by JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: The story of Jim falling in love with a McCoy-just not the McCoy you'd expect. Based on an old kink meme prompt for Jim/Joanna. Everybody is of age.
1. Chapter 1

Jim was relaxing in his quarters finishing up paperwork after a blessedly non-eventful away mission on the planet Olnar. No major cultural misunderstandings, no violence, and no red shirts lost equaled a successful mission and a new member of the federation. He did struggle not to laugh at the alien's mode of transportation, which resembled a three foot tall chihuahua. The Olnarian people were rather short legged and found the beasts easy to saddle and ride. (They were much calmer than actual chihuahuas.) Jim looked forward to telling Jo(his sort-of,but not official girlfriend) about this. She would get a kick out of it, being rather fond of dogs.

His musings were interrupted by his doorbell being violently rung. Before he had time to say more than "Come In", Leonard McCoy strode into his quarters, looking furious.

"What in the world is this, Jim?!", yelled Bones, angrily waving a photo in his friends face. "Joanna and I dancing at her prom, of course."

Jim was rather confused. Leonard had given him permission to escort her when Joanna had invited him to be her date last year, just before the Enterprise had departed. How had Bones only now seen that photo and why was he bellowing like an angry bull?

"That was a year ago and you said you were fine with me going with her."

"I did", Bones hissed,"I expected you to act like a big brother figure and not practically eye sex her on the dance floor! She's not going to be another notch on your bedpost. And you're almost old enough to be her father! How could you, Jim?!" He turned away, seething.

But now Jim was angry as well as hurt. "That was completely unfair, Bones. I would never do that to Jo. Believe it or not, nothing happened that night. We danced, we talked, we ate, I took her home. Any feelings I may have for her I have no intention of acting on now, when we're in space, and she's in the academy. I admit, I allowed my...emotions to show briefly," (he pointed at the picture) "but she was absolutely dazzling that night. Gorgeous and sassy and fascinating. She can more than hold her own. Anyway, don't you trust me after all we've been through together?"

Bones sighed. He turned away from Jim and clenched his fists, trying to calm himself down.

"Considering your history, I'm not sure I can." Jim winced. He thought he had moved past past that. This was ridiculous.

"I haven't had any 'notches' for over a year, Bones", he spoke rather coolly, "and I would never treat Joanna like that. You should trust your daughter, too. She's not one to be seduced on one date. We made friends when I was staying with you in Georgia, and she asked me for advice in dealing with a stepdad. We kept in touch after that, she asked me to prom, and I took her. That's that."

Leonard heaved a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck a bit sheepishly, his face moving from anger to worry as he took a seat on Jim's couch.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, Jim. I know you wouldn't use Joanna. But what worries me is the way she's looking right back at you like you hung the moon. She's way too young to get involved like this. It'll just lead to hurt."

"I know." Jim slumped in his chair, staring straight ahead. "I told her if she was still interested when we get back to earth in three years, we'd talk to you about the possibility of a relationship."

He looked down nervously, hoping Bones wouldn't completely forbid him from ever seeing her again.

"Sounds to me like you want more than just the possibility" Bones remarked, giving him that piercing look that always made Jim own up. There was a long silence while Jim struggled with the inevitable. But it was no use. Bones might as well have given him truth serum.

"Yes, I do", he said quietly, "but not before she's ready. And not if you tell me you don't want me near her."

Bones gave a crooked smile, and stood up, looking much more relaxed. "I won't go that far Jim. You can't do much way out here in space. Have you even been communicating with her?"

Jim shrugged. "She calls me usually once a week. We chat about life. She tells me about nursing school, I tell her about missions, she chews me out when I do something stupid. Basic friendly stuff."

"Well, as long as you keep it that way, go ahead and talk to her. After all, she'll probably forget all about this little crush in four years. I'm sorry I got so worked up. Protective dad mode goin' on, I guess. You have a good night, Jim."

Bones clapped him on the shoulder and left, cheerily whistling a tune. Jim, however, sat in glum silence for a long time. He didn't perk up until Jo called.


	2. Of Overprotective Fathers and Scheming M

Joanna McCoy had never been happier to return to San Francisco. So happy, in fact, that she returned a full two weeks early. Starting school again would be rough at first, but much more preferable than her mom and stepdad's high society life that she was forced to endure over vacation.

She was not one for vapid gossip and annoying, boring parties. In addition, her mother was constantly trying to set her up with some suave trust fund type. She couldn't really protest much, since she was technically unattached, but she knew how to let them know she really wasn't interested. Oh, yes, all it took was putting on an innocent face and casually discussing what horrible diseases and parasites she was studying and usually the guy was freaked out enough to excuse himself within minutes. Not that they were all bad, she just wasn't interested.

This long-distance "friendship" with Jim, was far more meaningful to her than the guys she had dated recently. Jim had refused to make anything official because he still believed she deserved someone better and younger than he and he felt it wasn't fair to make a commitment so soon.

She sighed as she dropped her bags in her dorm room. Jim was such a sweetie, but aggravating sometimes. He may have been right about the second part, but the first was all wrong. Jim really had low self-worth even though to the rest of the world he had too much. Joanna didn't know whether she wanted to shake him, or crush him in a hug.

The first time she had met him, he was basically skin and bones, recovering from the radiation poisoning he had incurred saving her dad and the Enterprise. She had been thirteen that summer and was quite fascinated with her Dad's headache-inducing best friend. Jim was sad and sick and she made it her goal to make him smile. The McCoy sass worked its wonders, and Jim started to perk up.

They played countless games of checkers and Scrabble and soon were swapping stories about Bones. Jim liked her sass and spirit, she liked calling him out on the cocky jerk act (she also liked the blue eyes, but that was a secret). When Jim and Leonard left on the five year mission, Leonard wasn't the only one who promised to keep in touch.

Joanna and Jim had kept up the friendship somehow, though communication was sporadic. When she went through the difficult teen years, and things were rocky between her and her parents, he listened to her rants and offered subtle advice on dealing with a stepfather.

When the Enterprise returned, they eased back into friendly banter they had before, but occasionally she'd catch Jim looking at her differently. Yes, she had definitely grown up since the last time they'd seen each other and she was rather pleased that he noticed. The freckles had faded, her figure had rounded out, and her auburn hair was wavy rather than frizzy.

He remained his usual friendly, goofy self around her, obviously not wanting to risk the wrath of Bones. She decided that this was not acceptable and that she would have to ask him out if she wanted anything to happen. Thus the prom date happened.

Jim had swallowed hard when he saw her in the dress, but had been very gentlemanly. As the night went on, they both realized there was serious chemistry going on between them, judging by the way his hand tightened on hers and the way her heart was hammering.

Finally, Jim spoke up. "Joanna McCoy, do you realize how beautiful you are?" She blushed furiously at the husky tone.

Before she could form a coherent response, he went on, "I know this probably really creeps you out, but I've got to tell you, I really like you."

He turned red.

"Why would I have asked you out, Jim, if I thought you were creepy?" she returned archly, secretly happy. "We're both adults and I've been wishing you would say something all winter."

"That transparent, am I?" Kirk grinned sheepishly.

"Yep. You totally have the heart eyes going on whenever Dad's not around. It's really cute."

"He wouldn't think so", muttered Jim looking slightly nervous. "I don't know how how I'm going to tell my best friend that I want to date his daughter. He'll either laugh at me or call me a pervert."

"You're not a pervert, Jim. Age differences happen. My Uncle is 12 years older than my aunt, and they get along fine. Besides, Dad always said you never act your age."

She smirked.

"A fact of which he often reminds me", sighed Jim. "We've got to keep this on the down low until I can ease him into accepting the possibility. There's a good four year wait ahead of us and who knows what will happen. I've ruined too many relationships by rushing things. I won't let that happen. You mean too much to me."

She hasn't liked it but had accepted his decision, knowing how important her father's friendship was to him and being secretly touched by his concern for her. So they had said goodbye just over a year ago and corresponded via video message. Then school got really busy, and she didn't have much time to stew.

Now as a new sophomore, unpacking her bags in the mostly empty room, she looked forward to calling Jim that night. He was always good for a pick me up, and usually hilarious stories about his adventures and her father's endless arguments with Spock.

But when he appeared on the screen, she sensed at once that something was wrong. There was a guarded, almost wary look in his eyes, along with sadness.

"Jim, what's wrong?" she blurted immediately.

"Hi, Jo", he answered weakly, "it appears your mother sent your father a picture of us at the prom and he blew a gasket."

She covered her eyes and groaned. "Oh, no. I'm so sorry, Jim. How bad was it?"

"Bad", he replied, not quite looking at her, "he lit into me like I had stolen your virtue or something. He accused me of betraying his trust."

She could see and hear how those words had hurt Jim terribly. Joanna knew about Jim's rough past, he had admitted to certain things he regretted, but she knew he wasn't that person anymore. So did her dad. He had an unfortunate tendency to be irrational sometimes, especially when he was being protective.

"Did you tell him the truth?", she asked.

"Of course. The way I was looking at you in the picture, trying to deny it would only make things worse."

Ugh. Why did her mom have to choose that picture to send to dad? Probably to get this very reaction. Jocelyn wasn't happy that her daughter wasn't dating a rich young lawyer by now and had decided to take steps to prevent a less socially acceptable match, by getting her ex angry enough to forbid Jim from seeing her. Joanna was used to her mother's deviousness by now, but she had a few tricks up her own sleeve.

"Did he forbid you from talking to me?"

"No, but he's recording the sessions and watching them to make sure we're strictly friendly."

"What?" Now Joanna was ticked. It was clear Dad didn't trust her, either. "Does he think I'm going to flash my boobs at you?" Jim ran his hands down his face.

"I think he's more worried that I'll flash something at you."

Joanna didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "That's ridiculous, Jim. But I've got an idea how to handle Dad. He'll be getting a call from me very soon. Now, tell me about the latest planet you explored."

Jim complied, waxing enthusiastic over purple-skinned, chihuahua-riding aliens. Joanna laughed until the tears ran down her face.


	3. A Father-Daughter Talk

When he called Joanna three days after the "talk" with Jim, Leonard was confronted with a rather displeased daughter.

 _Oh, Great_ he thought to himself, _Jim must have told her how I blew up at him_.

He felt slightly guilty, but Jim really should have been honest with him.

"Dad. I see you decided to rip Jim to shreds like a rabid hound."

Oh, boy, she was mad. She was using metaphors.

"Hon, I let him go with you to be a friend, not so he could romance you. Jim doesn't have a great track record in that area."

"Good grief, Dad." Joanna rolled her eyes. "He's grown up since then. He's always behaved himself with me. I'd much rather be with him than some of those airheads mom was trying to set me up with. You know, she purposely sent you that picture because she doesn't like me with Jim either."

Leonard closed his eyes for a second. Oh, great, now Jocelyn was involved. She wouldn't rest until Jo was married off to some rich trust fund kid, which right now didn't sound as bad as it should've, considering they were discussing a possible relationship with a man almost old enough to be her father.

"And just how are these rich young things inferior to a middle-aged starship captain?"

Joanna grimaced, wiping a stray hair away from her face. "If you'd met pompous a-holes like Harper Davenport III or Randall Williams the Exalted you would know just HOW inferior, dad, and who are you to call Jim middle-aged?"

She had a point there, he admitted, laughing to himself, though any gray hairs he had were a direct result of Jim.

"You know why I don't like this Jo. He's extremely likely to break your heart: be it by early death or failure to commit. I've seen how he operates."

He looked pained. If Joanna had already fallen for him...

"Dad, did you quit being his friend after he died on you? Do you give up speaking to him every time he gets hurt?"

"No", Leonard admitted, "but I sure think about it sometimes."

Joanna chuckled for a bit, shaking her head. "Jim's one of those men who needs someone not to give up on him. First it was Admiral Pike, then you, and now me. As for the failure to commit, he told me he's willing to wait for me. I mean, years, dad. I know you think he doesn't mean it, but try to remember the last time you've seen him actively flirting with someone."

Leonard thought about that. He honestly couldn't remember Jim going out with a girl since..."Now that you mention it, it was before we even left earth. No wonder he's cut down on the alien trouble."

Joanna smiled with some exasperation. "I told you. Jim may have a long history, but he doesn't cheat. Even though he won't officially say we're dating, in his mind, he's very taken."

That was true, the doctor knew. While Jim had had few actual relationships, he had never been unfaithful to those he cared about.

Leonard felt weak. It was true, then. Jim had gone and stolen his baby girl's heart and apparently she had his very firmly in her possession.

"So, you're in love with him, warts and all, and you're willing to wait three years for him?"

Joanna practically glowed as she answered with a small smile. "Yes, Dad."

"Oh, Jo, honey. I can't believe you're grown up enough to go head over heels for a guy, but you are nineteen now." He sighed heavily. "It's still going to be weird if I end up with a son-in-law only six years younger than me."

She giggled. "Some people mature more slowly, Dad. I think his few grey hairs are rather distinguished."

Leonard looked skeptical. Everyone to their taste, he thought. "I hear a certain Doctor Marcus thinks your grey hairs are really sexy." Joanna returned, grinned wickedly at him. "Jim told me you two have been seen together frequently."

Leonard tried to look indifferent. "I don't know what he's talking about. Friendly meetings, that's all."

"Right" drawled Joanna, "and making out on the observation deck was just a casual greeting."

His face flamed. "Dammit, Jim shouldn't be gossiping! It just happened. I was going to tell you soon, but then that infant captain had to go and fall in love with my daughter!"

He put his hot face in his hands. Man, Jim was a pain in the neck. Why couldn't he keep his trap shut?

Joanna didn't look angry in the slightest. In fact, she was beaming.

"It's okay, Dad. I think it's great. You haven't dated anyone in a long time and Carol seems really nice. You two are obviously good for each other. I've seen you smile more, and Jim says Carol is much more relaxed and happy then she's been in quite some time. So don't stress about me. I give full approval."

"Thanks, Jo", Leonard said, secretly relieved. He and Carol hadn't been sure how she would react to the news that they were dating. "But that's not going to distract me from having a serious discussion with Jim about what will happen if he hurts you."

Joanna sighed, "Okay, Dad, but try to be nice about it. You've already got him afraid of you."

Leonard was pleased to hear he had not lost his edge, but he wouldn't be so harsh this time.

"I promise, Jo. You take care now." "Bye, Daddy." Joanna blew him a kiss. "Love You."

"Love you too, Darlin'.


	4. Worth The Pain

Worth The Pain

The Conversation between Jim and Bones ended up happening under less than ideal circumstances. While negotiating a treaty with a a prospective member of the Federation (they were called Lorps), half the away team was captured by rebels. Jim and his CMO were stunned and chained up in a dungeon deep in the rebel stronghold.

Bones was extremely worried for his friend, who had suffered multiple bloody lacerations on his back under the whips of the aliens. He also had a massive black eye and what the doctor suspected was a broken wrist.

Thankfully the Lorps, even rebellious ones, seemed to revere doctors, so Leonard was mostly unscathed. He hated not being able to help Jim, though, whose back was bleeding freely through his gold shirt. But they were chained to opposite walls, and he could not reach the captain, no matter what he did.

"Jim", he whispered, once they had the cell to themselves "How's the back? Looks like they worked you over good."

"Yep." Jim's voice was tight. "But if I stay still, it's tolerable. Your daughter's going to kill me for getting us into this."

He dropped his head into his hands.

Leonard sighed. "No, she is not. You needed a doctor in the landing party to get their respect. None of us could have known about the rebels. I warned Joanna about the dangers involved when I realized she's dead set on dating you."

Jim looked up, "You've made your opinion clear on that subject. And now that I think about it, I don't blame you. I'm trouble with a capital T. I'll be gray haired while she's in the prime of life, if I even live that long." He rattled his chains despondently. "I know I'm not good enough for her, Bones."

Leonard's heart squeezed at Jim's admission and he knew then that he couldn't resist anymore.

"Jim, I said some pretty harsh things to you that I know aren't true. It's a tough thing for a dad to realize his little girl is all grown up and in love. It means I'm going to have to let her fly away soon and it kind of hurts, proud as I am of her. You aren't nearly as much trouble as you used to be. In fact, I have to admit you've been pretty responsible this whole voyage. Jo seems to really have made an impact on you, unlike anyone you've been with before. And you have seen the fire in her eyes when she was telling me off for making you sad."

He chuckled. "Yep. Positively fierce. Would have made her grandma proud. She's into you, for sure. And I'm not looking forward to facing Carol, either. She goes all iceberg when I've ticked her off. But if you know the right things to say, she'll melt pretty fast." He grinned in a self-satisfied manner.

Jim smiled faintly, hope beginning to spread inside, despite the chains, throbbing back, and aching arm.

"Are you giving me permission, Bones?" he asked, looking at his friend earnestly.

"If you're willing to handle a long-distance relationship with a three year wait, Yes I am. Provided of course, we get out of here alive."

He clanked his shackles for emphasis.

Jim's bruised and bloody face broke into a genuine grin so wide, Leonard thought it would split in two.

"You better believe we will. Spock's looking for us and the other Lorps aren't too happy a doctor was kidnapped. They'll tear this planet apart to find us. I won't make you regret this, Bones."

Given the honest joy on his face, Bones was inclined to believe him.

It turned out Jim's prediction was correct. Five hours into their captivity, Spock, Cupcake, and Uhura arrived with a rescue team of friendly Lorp aliens. Jim and Leonard were released amid much apologies and beamed immediately back to the ship, because the Lorps would not interfere with a doctor's work and were content to finish the negotiating with Spock.

Jim spent the next few hours in sickbay getting his arm regenerated and his wounds tended to, which was by far the worst part. The cuts from the whips burned like fire when Bones cleaned them before he used the regenerator and Jim had to bite his lip to keep from yelping in pain. Finally, Bones released him to his quarters with orders to take the next day off.

He carefully laid down on his stomach and called Joanna. He hoped the good news of Bones' approval would soften the reality of what had happened to him.

"Hey, Jo", he greeted when her lovely face appeared on screen. Like her father, She wasn't fooled for a second.

"Now Jim, what did you get into this time? I see those bruises."

"Um..." Jim squirmed a bit before he admitted the truth.

"Basically we were captured by a group of rebel aliens that didn't want the treaty to go through, they whipped me until Bones shouted at them, then they chained us up in their dungeon until Spock rescued us."

"Are you okay?" Joanna asked scanning him through the screen.

"Yep. Bones took good care of me. But I'm gonna be sleeping on my stomach for a while." He grinned ruefully. "It would've been much worse if their culture didn't respect doctors to the point they threw down their nasty whips when Bones glared at them."

He shuddered, remembering the thwack, thwack, thwack as stroke after stroke fell and ripped his skin open. Joanna looked sick just imagining it.

"That's awful, Jim," she said in a tone of horror. "I wish I could be there to give you plenty of TLC. Stupid aliens. I hope Dad read them the riot act."

"Oh, you bet he did." Jim grinned. "They left us alone after he blasted them with his extensive vocabulary. They didn't understand a word of Standard, but the point got made."

"I imagine it did", Joanna laughed, "Dad's knowledge of expletives is extensive and thorough."

She went quiet for a minute and then asked almost hesitatingly, "Has he relented at all, concerning us?"

"Amazingly, Yes", Jim answered. "We had plenty of time to talk while imprisoned and he admitted his protective dad instincts caused an overreaction that he regrets. He thinks if we're really willing to wait so long for each other, he's willing to okay it." Relief and happiness flooded Joanna's eyes.

"That's wonderful, Jim. No more trying to hide this anymore. It's been hard to keep my feelings for you in a box."

He gave her a tender look that brought out her lovely blush. "I second that emotion, hon. The waiting won't be so hard now."

The conversation then turned to Joanna's day and the much brighter looking future for the two of them. Before they signed off, they shyly told each other for the first time those three little words they had not yet dared to express: "I Love You."


	5. Chapter 5

Reunions and Rings

Three years was a long time, but for Jim and Jo, it flew by much quicker than they thought. The Enterprise (and Jim) had plenty of close calls, and Joanna began to understand why her father was so stressed out all the time working with Jim. He went MIA on a forbidding planet for a week and scared everyone badly when his life signs disappeared entirely.

When he returned, battered and scruffy, TWO McCoy's lectured him, one in person and one by video.

"Is this how it's gonna be when you're in my crew?" he asked, trying to look as pitiful as possible.

"Yep. Better get ready for it, sweetie-pie." Joanna smiled angelically. Leonard grinned evilly. There was some benefit to his daughter dating Jim-she'd help keep him in line when he was whining to get let out of Sickbay early.

Joanna, meanwhile was working through a grueling school schedule to become a Starfleet nurse. She'd thought about becoming a doctor, but that would mean missing the next five year mission, and Jim. One didn't take life with a Kirk for granted.

Her classmates knew she was dating someone on the Enterprise, but she only told her two closest friends who it actually was. She did not want Jim to get hounded or accused of inappropriate conduct and she certainly didn't need reporters bugging her.

The Enterprise returned to earth three days before graduation and excitement levels around campus were high. Joanna went to greet her dad and Carol, now his fiancé, as they stepped off the shuttle. Jim , being captain, would be much later.

"Dad!" She flung herself into his arms and he held her close. "Hey, Jo-bear, I've missed you." He took a closer look at her. "Wow. Look at my little girl all grown up and graduated. Goodness, Carol, can you believe this?"

"It's remarkable" came the lovely British voice from his side. "She's definitely taking after you, Leonard. How are you, Joanna?"

Joanna turned and gave her a hug, too.

"Excited, exhausted, and thrilled that you guys made it back. Exams kicked my butt."

"You did so well, tell me you're third in your class. I'm proud of you, Jo. You'll make a fine nurse." Leonard's smile grew bigger. "Now look behind you and you'll find your graduation present."

Curious, Joanna turned around. There, looking more handsome than ever in his Starfleet grays was Captain James T. Kirk, grinning at her.

"Jim!" She almost tackled him when she ran into his arms. Laughing, he picked her up and spun her around.

"Joanna Elizabeth, you are a sight for sore eyes."

He set her down and took her face in his hands, drinking in the sight of her.

"Man, you're so beautiful. It's so good to see you in person."

Happy tears were leaking from both of their eyes and he gently wiped hers off with his thumb.

"We made it, Jim", she said shakily, hugging him close. "Four long years, but we made it."

He leaned down and kissed her the way he had wanted to for years, pouring out years of pent up feeling in their first meeting of lips.

"We sure did", he whispered into her hair when they broke apart, "and I'm even more in love than ever."

She nuzzled her face against his grey-clad chest. He smelled so good. That cologne was intoxicating.

"I love you, James Tiberius, and your scent. Hmmm.."

Joanna breathed in deeply, enjoying the enticing aroma. His vivid blue eyes twinkled as he chuckled at her.

"I knew that was a good choice. I took some advice from Carol."

Joanna looked over at her Dad and Dr. Marcus, who were holding hands and looking at them rather tearfully.

"Awww, you guys are so cute together", she teased, still trying to keep emotion at bay.

"Pot meet kettle", retorted her dad, "I've never seen Jim so disgustingly sappy."

"Happy, you meant to say", corrected Jim, "and you are, too."

"So I am", Bones admitted as he wrapped an arm around Carol, "so I am."

The four of them made their way to Carol's place that evening after the Starfleet obligations were taken care of. They relaxed, ate pizza, ("only because this is a special occasion, Jim") and Joanna sat next to Jim on the sofa, listening to endless tales of adventure (running from aliens who believed blue-eyed people were demons), hilarity (when Jim was turned into an otter-like creature and had to spend two days in a special tank before Spock and Scotty figured out how to fix him), and woe (Creatures that tortured Jim with his worst nightmares. He refused to say what it was). Her Dad told about the satisfaction of being able to deliver a cure to a small group of natives, who were dying from a horrible plague and some of the strange diseases they encountered.

"Well it's no wonder you both have more grey" observed Joanna. She gently stroked the silvery strands by Jim's temple. "All that crazy stuff happening made it turn color like leaves in autumn. And here I thought Xenobiology class was stress inducing. They had better assign me to the Enterprise or I'm going to riot."

At this determined statement, Jim looked away, a strange smile on his face. "About that, I know how to make sure that happens. But it involves your other present."

Bones coughed suddenly and winked knowingly, giving a nod at Jim. Carol picked up on the silent message and they excused themselves, declaring it was a nice night for a walk. Joanna had a sneaking feeling about what was coming next.

Jim strode over to his jacket that he had discarded and removed something from the pocket. He returned to the sofa, but instead of sitting back down beside her, he knelt in front of her. Joanna's heart leapt into her throat as he took her hand.

"Jo, you know by now I'm head over heels in love with you. We may not have had many dates on the same planet, but we've known each other so long, it feels like we have. When those Aliens showed me my worst nightmare, it was losing you in increasingly brutal ways. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and explore the Universe together. Will you marry me?" He looked at her with those beautiful ocean-colored eyes full of hope, love, and a touch of fear.

Joanna smiled tremulously. The joy inside her was making it hard to speak. But she managed at last.

"Yes, Jim, I would love to marry you, you crazy wonderful man."

He beamed at her then, the crinkles showing at the corners of his eyes.

"Then you may want this", he said merrily, opening up the box he had retrieved to display a lovely gold ring set with an oval shaped diamond and two tiny emeralds on either side. It took Joanna's breath away.

"Jim!", she gasped as he slid it on her left hand, "It's stunning! How in the world...?"

"I had my sources, and several years to plan for this" Jim said mysteriously, pulling her into his arms. This time she kissed him senseless.

Needless to say, at the graduation ceremony three days later many people marveled at how Cadet McCoy seemed to be literally glowing.

Three years was a long time, but for Jim and Jo, it flew by much quicker than they thought. The Enterprise (and Jim) had plenty of close calls, and Joanna began to understand why her father was so stressed out all the time working with Jim. He went MIA on a forbidding planet for a week and scared everyone badly when his life signs disappeared entirely.

When he returned, battered and scruffy, TWO McCoy's lectured him, one in person and one by video.

"Is this how it's gonna be when you're in my crew?" he asked, trying to look as pitiful as possible.

"Yep. Better get ready for it, sweetie-pie." Joanna smiled angelically. Leonard grinned evilly. There was some benefit to his daughter dating Jim-she'd help keep him in line when he was whining to get let out of Sickbay early.

Joanna, meanwhile was working through a grueling school schedule to become a Starfleet nurse. She'd thought about becoming a doctor, but that would mean missing the next five year mission, and Jim. One didn't take life with a Kirk for granted.

Her classmates knew she was dating someone on the Enterprise, but she only told her two closest friends who it actually was. She did not want Jim to get hounded or accused of inappropriate conduct and she certainly didn't need reporters bugging her.

The Enterprise returned to earth three days before graduation and excitement levels around campus were high. Joanna went to greet her dad and Carol, now his fiancé, as they stepped off the shuttle. Jim , being captain, would be much later.

"Dad!" She flung herself into his arms and he held her close. "Hey, Jo-bear, I've missed you." He took a closer look at her. "Wow. Look at my little girl all grown up and graduated. Goodness, Carol, can you believe this?"

"It's remarkable" came the lovely British voice from his side. "She's definitely taking after you, Leonard. How are you, Joanna?"

Joanna turned and gave her a hug, too.

"Excited, exhausted, and thrilled that you guys made it back. Exams kicked my butt."

"You did so well, tell me you're third in your class. I'm proud of you, Jo. You'll make a fine nurse." Leonard's smile grew bigger. "Now look behind you and you'll find your graduation present."

Curious, Joanna turned around. There, looking more handsome than ever in his Starfleet grays was Captain James T. Kirk, grinning at her.

"Jim!" She almost tackled him when she ran into his arms. Laughing, he picked her up and spun her around.

"Joanna Elizabeth, you are a sight for sore eyes."

He set her down and took her face in his hands, drinking in the sight of her.

"Man, you're so beautiful. It's so good to see you in person."

Happy tears were leaking from both of their eyes and he gently wiped hers off with his thumb.

"We made it, Jim", she said shakily, hugging him close. "Four long years, but we made it."

He leaned down and kissed her the way he had wanted to for years, pouring out years of pent up feeling in their first meeting of lips.

"We sure did", he whispered into her hair when they broke apart, "and I'm even more in love than ever."

She nuzzled her face against his grey-clad chest. He smelled so good. That cologne was intoxicating.

"I love you, James Tiberius, and your scent. Hmmm.."

Joanna breathed in deeply, enjoying the enticing aroma. His vivid blue eyes twinkled as he chuckled at her.

"I knew that was a good choice. I took some advice from Carol."

Joanna looked over at her Dad and Dr. Marcus, who were holding hands and looking at them rather tearfully.

"Awww, you guys are so cute together", she teased, still trying to keep emotion at bay.

"Pot meet kettle", retorted her dad, "I've never seen Jim so disgustingly sappy."

"Happy, you meant to say", corrected Jim, "and you are, too."

"So I am", Bones admitted as he wrapped an arm around Carol, "so I am."

The four of them made their way to Carol's place that evening after the Starfleet obligations were taken care of. They relaxed, ate pizza, ("only because this is a special occasion, Jim") and Joanna sat next to Jim on the sofa, listening to endless tales of adventure (running from aliens who believed blue-eyed people were demons), hilarity (when Jim was turned into an otter-like creature and had to spend two days in a special tank before Spock and Scotty figured out how to fix him), and woe (Creatures that tortured Jim with his worst nightmares. He refused to say what it was). Her Dad told about the satisfaction of being able to deliver a cure to a small group of natives, who were dying from a horrible plague and some of the strange diseases they encountered.

"Well it's no wonder you both have more grey" observed Joanna. She gently stroked the silvery strands by Jim's temple. "All that crazy stuff happening made it turn color like leaves in autumn. And here I thought Xenobiology class was stress inducing. They had better assign me to the Enterprise or I'm going to riot."

At this determined statement, Jim looked away, a strange smile on his face. "About that, I know how to make sure that happens. But it involves your other present."

Bones coughed suddenly and winked knowingly, giving a nod at Jim. Carol picked up on the silent message and they excused themselves, declaring it was a nice night for a walk. Joanna had a sneaking feeling about what was coming next.

Jim strode over to his jacket that he had discarded and removed something from the pocket. He returned to the sofa, but instead of sitting back down beside her, he knelt in front of her. Joanna's heart leapt into her throat as he took her hand.

"Jo, you know by now I'm head over heels in love with you. We may not have had many dates on the same planet, but we've known each other so long, it feels like we have. When those Aliens showed me my worst nightmare, it was losing you in increasingly brutal ways. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and explore the Universe together. Will you marry me?" He looked at her with those beautiful ocean-colored eyes full of hope, love, and a touch of fear.

Joanna smiled tremulously. The joy inside her was making it hard to speak. But she managed at last.

"Yes, Jim, I would love to marry you, you crazy wonderful man."

He beamed at her then, the crinkles showing at the corners of his eyes.

"Then you may want this", he said merrily, opening up the box he had retrieved to display a lovely gold ring set with an oval shaped diamond and two tiny emeralds on either side. It took Joanna's breath away.

"Jim!", she gasped as he slid it on her left hand, "It's stunning! How in the world...?"

"I had my sources, and several years to plan for this" Jim said mysteriously, pulling her into his arms. This time she kissed him senseless.

Needless to say, at the graduation ceremony three days later many people marveled at how Cadet McCoy seemed to be literally glowing.


	6. Vows

Five minutes before the ceremony and Joanna was a little hysterical. How she wished she could have convinced her mom to let her have a nice small wedding. But Jocelyn, having been defeated in the choice of groom, would not be swayed. Joanna decided to humor her in the size and wedding venue, but kept a firm control over the rest of the plans. There were four hundred people packed into the large space set aside for the ceremony in one of Atlanta's finest hotels. Joanna really hated crowds. She'd have to walk past all those people to get to Jim. Ack!

She was trying to take deep calming breaths, eyes squeezed shut in concentration as her mother fussed over her, making sure every detail was perfect. She was not going to faint, she wasn't!

A look to her maid of honor, Rose, and Jocelyn was led out of the room. Joanna tried to focus on thoughts of her groom-to-be and those beautiful eyes, which could be so mischievous or so

compelling.

She took a long look at herself in the mirror, admiring the satin and lace creation with its elegant train. Her shoulders were bare, showcasing her great-grandma's pearls. The red-brown curls were gathered up in a tuck underneath her veil.

Behind her, she saw her dad enter the room and freeze at the sight of her.

"Jo...", he struggled for words, "you look so beautiful, darlin'. I hardly recognize my little girl under all that finery."

"Hey, dad", she murmured, hugging him in relief, "I'm glad you're here. I'm about to scream or faint. There's so many people out there."

"I know, Darlin," he soothed. "Just keep breathing. There's only one person you need to focus on right now, and he's as jumpy as a horned toad."

That brought a smile to her face. "So Jim's nervous too, I take it?"

"Worse than the Kobayashi Maru", he confirmed. "It's time to get you up that aisle. It'll be all over soon. Your mom has the bridesmaids all lined up ready to go."

Joanna swallowed hard and took her father's arm. One step at a time, she could do this. She took her bouquet from its vase and they headed out of the small room she had dressed in.

They quickly arrived by the doors to the main room where the people were gathered. Soon the bridesmaids began their walk to Moonlight Sonata, five graceful figures dressed in peach chiffon.

Joanna listened for the first notes of her processional to 'Meditation' by Massenet. Sure it wasn't a typical processional, but to her it was the most romantic piece of music ever composed. And there it was, that haunting melody. The guests stood and turned to look at her. She stepped forward.

Jim was standing at the front waiting for her, looking good as ever in his dress uniform. The look on his face when he saw her was priceless: love, joy, and downright awe. It made his blue eyes even more intense. When she reached his side, she gave him back one of her own, smiling at his adorable flush.

She was gently hugged by her dad just before he let her go, sharing a look that held so many emotions.

"Thank You, Daddy", she whispered.

He was too choked up to reply, but he kissed her on the cheek and leveled a "don't you dare screw this up" look at Jim, who nodded and stepped forward to take her arm.

Leonard then took his place beside Jim as the best man and the couple turned to face the officiant, an elderly admiral that had been a colleague of Pike's. She let herself relax beside Jim as they listened to the short speech on love and commitment and supporting each other.

"Do you, James Tiberius Kirk, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I Do."

No doubt there.

"Do you, Joanna Elizabeth McCoy, take this man to be your husband?"

"I Do!"

Jim grinned at her enthusiasm.

They turned to each other and Joanna handed off her bouquet, taking her groom's hands in hers as Rose spread out her train behind her. They had chosen to write their own vows, wanting to express their unique experience on their journey to love. Jim went first.

"Joanna, when you came into my life ten years ago, I was a giant mess of guilt, anger, and bitterness. It was quite a shock to meet a young girl who didn't care who I was or how I always messed up. You made me quit with the self-pity and focus on the good I did instead of continually dwelling on my failures. And totally whipped my butt at checkers."

Joanna's friends chuckled. She was cutthroat when it came to that game.

"When I got back from the first five year mission, I was terrified by how far I'd fallen for you. Why would a beautiful girl with so many young admirers want a broken, messed up man with a terrible track record in relationships? But somehow you did, and stuck by me despite the naysayers. I love you for that compassionate heart, beautiful smile, no-nonsense attitude, and smarty pants mouth. I promise to love you, support you, and cherish you till the day I die."

Joanna had to blink back tears and swallow hard before she could trust herself to speak after listening to his words to her. Jim's heart had been in his eyes the whole time he spoke and he melted her with his honesty and sweetness. She took a breath and began her vows.

"James T. Kirk, When I met you I was a bit of an infatuated schoolgirl, I admit. But very soon I realized that you needed real friends not merely fans. I learned a lot that summer about life and dealing with growing up. You were so smart and interesting, I wanted to keep in contact even after you went back into space and despite your busy schedule, you were willing to take time out of your day to listen to me whine about my teenage problems. When you came back, I realized why I hadn't had been able to keep a steady boyfriend-in the back of my mind I was comparing them to you and they always fell flat. It was a little scary falling for my dad's best friend, but now that I'm in, I don't regret it. I don't care how many years are between us. We've worked and waited to prove to the world our love was real and this day makes it all worth it. I love you for your heart, your courage, and those darned big blue puppy dog eyes that turn me to mush. I promise to love you, support you, and care for you until the day I die."

When they finished, sniffles were audible from many guests and she heard her dad clear his throat. Jim himself had tears in his eyes as he put the ring on her finger. In her turn she slid his wedding band on, thinking about how, according to Uhura, that same hand had once slid lifelessly down a pane of glass, after he'd saved the ship.

The next words she heard were, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jim, you may kiss your bride."

Jim, of course, was all too willing to do that, and did a thorough job, leaving said bride flushed and breathless. (The best man was heard muttering "Dammit, Jim" in the background)

"Goodness, Jim", Joanna teased as they sauntered happily back down the aisle, "tell me how you REALLY feel."

Jim winked at her. "Oh, I plan on it, Mrs. Kirk, many, many times."


	7. Another Dramatic Kirk Birth

The Medbay was quiet one April evening. The flurry and bustle that had been going on for the last 16 hours had calmed down. Between the skirmish with the Klingons and the early arrival of Enterprise's newest passenger, chaos had been the order of the day. The CMO nearly had had to be forcibly marched to his quarters, because he refused to leave the bedsides of his daughter and son-in-law/best friend/Captain.

Jim had been one of many wounded in the attack, and the stress of the conflict had sent his nurse wife into labor three weeks early. He had insisted on being in the bed beside his wife so he could encourage her and hold her hand.

The night nurse smiled as she walked past the two bio beds and the exhausted occupants, with a tiny bassinet between them.

Little Melissa Eleanor Kirk made her arrival after 12 hours of labor, screaming her outrage with very healthy lungs. Jim embarrassed himself by promptly bursting into tears, while Joanna laughed and cried beside him.

"Good grief, Jim. I'm the one who's supposed to be hormonal, not you," she panted, still quivering from the grueling pushing. She stared down in wonder at the slippery, squirming infant in her father's hands.

"Can't help it," he gasped between sobs, "It's so amazing."

Jim had been running on adrenalin and worry for the last day, and hearing that first cry totally undid him.

"Yes it is," Joanna soothed, "especially after everything that's gone on in here. Stupid, bloodthirsty Klingons are a lot to deal with on a normal day and you sent them packing. Try to calm down, honey, or you'll rip open that stomach wound."

After several more heaves, Jim managed to settle down just as Bones reappeared holding their cleaned infant.

"Everything checks out. She's a good six and a half pounds. Quite sturdy. Like her grandpa." He was beaming proudly.

Joanna cooed as the tiny newborn was placed in her arms. "Now, now, sugar, don't cry, mama's got you. I know it's a big scary world out here, but you've got mommy and daddy and granddaddy looking out for you. And look at those pretty Kirk eyes you have!"

She kissed the sweet, wrinkly face gleefully, running her finger over a miniature ear.

She inspected every bit of her new daughter while Jim watched, enraptured with the sight.

"Grandpa Bones, I love it!", he crowed triumphantly at his friend.

The doctor growled mildly. "Oh, shut up, Jim. You're the one who's going to be sixty when she's in college. No need to be rubbing it in. These pain meds must be a little too much."

This threat caused Jim to subside for the moment. He thought it was adorable how smitten Bones was with his new granddaughter.

The Captain's eyes misted over again when he held little Melissa for the first time. The fact that he, of all people, would ever experience the joy of having a family, was staggering to him and he already loved her so much. He kissed her tiny cheek and stared into those wide, dark eyes, blinking up at him.

Joanna thought it was the most beautiful sight she'd seen: her husband holding their precious newborn tenderly inspecting her tiny fingers and toes.

"She's got the McCoy eyebrows, I see," he observed, tracing the faint wisps with his fingertip. "Good for making exasperated faces at me. Definitely my eyes. Your chin. Probably my nose, it's so little!" He made a very un-Captainly squealing noise. "No hair at all. But that'll come in time. You're so sweet, baby girl, and beautiful, Just like your mom. I'm sorry your birth was so dramatic, but it's a Kirk tradition."

"Ain't that the truth," muttered Bones. He and Jim bantered back and forth as Joanna took the baby back and prepared to feed her. Jim pretended to cover his eyes as she moved her gown aside to feed Melissa.

"Oh, stop faking it, Jim," she said with fond exasperation, "I know you're watching. It's not anything you haven't seen before." Her husband peeked out from behind his fingers, looking mischievous.

"True. But It's really amazing having a little person drawing sustenance from you. I wasn't sure if it was considered creepy to watch."

Joanna laughed at that coming from someone as shameless as he was. It was an incredible feeling, watching her baby suckling, her little throat gulping down the nourishing milk.

"Oh, Jim, you're priceless," Joanna sighed affectionately, leaning her head back for a minute. "I hope you're ready for sleepless nights and diaper duty. It'll be rough. Parenthood isn't a walk in the park, you know."

"Yes, but we'll be doing it together." Jim ran his fingers gently through his wife's frizzy hair. "You were amazing, Jo. Going through all that intense labor while we're trying to evade enemy fire and still watching out for me. I'd give you a big kiss right now, if I wasn't trapped in this bed."

"I appreciate the thought, Jimmy," she said, placing Melissa on her shoulder and patting her little back, "but you aren't moving from that bed until you aren't in danger of hemorrhaging." Jim pouted, but laid still, still very sore himself.

Presently Carol came in, exhausted from the skirmish, but eager to meet the little Kirk. "Sweet Melissa," she crooned to the baby, "You're going to be the most adored little girl to ever grace this ship."

"That's right, Carol. You should have seen her Grandpa going ga-ga over her-calling her sugar-pie and Dumpling."

Jim ratted out his friend, smirking. The doctor shot back, "You cried louder than she did when she was born. Who's really the infant here, Jim?"

"Awww, Leonard," Carol soothed, "you're allowed to be mushy with your grandbaby. Nothing to be ashamed of, isn't that right, lamb?"

Joanna smiled at her young step mom's interactions with wee Melissa.

"Looks like we'll have plenty of babysitters," she whispered to Jim. He winked back at her.

Eventually, all three Kirks fell fast asleep and as Nurse Miller passed by on her shift, she smiled at the sweet picture they made. No wonder Doctor McCoy had been so reluctant to be relieved. Who would want to miss one second of this?


End file.
